No Slacking
No Slacking is a Common character in ChuckleVision portrayed by Jimmy Patton aka James Nightingale Patton. He is usually the boss of Paul and Barry and always ends up getting mixed up in their antics and sometimes becuase of them he ends up getting inqured in someway, in the episode ChuckleStein he gets his brain put in a monsters becuase Paul and Barry didn't tell him in time. He is called No Slacking because of his catchphrase "And remember, No Slacking!" but is usually called by Paul and Barry something like boss, in the episode Put Up Job he owned an Inn called Jimmy's Inn which is his actual name and in some episodes his character in the credits is credited as Jimmy, the only time he was actually called No Slacking was in Galloping Grandads by Paul. Appearances ﻿NS made his first appearance is the episode "Hotel Hostilties as the manager of a hotel and he hired the Chucks. He made his next appearance in "The Perils Of Porters (Series 4) as a manager of a hospital and "Bowl-Derdash as the manager of a Bowling Alley. In Series 5 he appeared in "In The Ring" as someone at a boxing ring but he get's a main part. He next appeared in "Rich For A Day" as a butler of a rich estate and he stays calm after all of the Chuckles mistakes. In Series 6 he appears as a hot dog stall runner in "Men In White Coats" and the Chuckles come to him for a job, he makes another appearance in "Time Travellers" as a man who wants his watch fixed. He makes a third appearance in "Airport Assistance" where the Chuckles come to him for a job at the airport "Fly Away Air" In Series 7 he has a short part as the head of a R.A.F (Royal Air Force) field in "Power Play" but he has a bigger part in "The Barge as the owner of a barge, he also has a silent role in "Monkery Business" as a Monk called "Brother Tranquility" up until the end. In Series 8 he appeared in the episode "Out of Sight" and a brush salesman in "Chucklestien" and in "Finders Keepers" as the owner of a lighthouse they have come to clean out. He finally appeared in the episode "Steeple Chucks." In Series 9 he appeared in the episode "Chuckles In Charge" as one of the guests staying at the Holiday Camp, he makes another in "Wheels Of Misfortune" as Paul and Barry's rival in the race, then he appeared in Loch Aye as both NS and his scottish relative Lacahan McSlacking, then again in "Put Up Job" as the landlord of Jimmy's Inn and one more final time in "Clowning Around" as the ringmaster. In Series 10 he appeared in the episode "The Shout" as the Firefighter Chief who was trying to get his rabbit out the tree, he makes another in the episode "Safari Park Keepers" as the safari park manager, he then appeared in the episode "Bigfoot" as a camper in the woods, and one final appearance in "The Gathering" as the hotel manager who tries to get of Paul and Barry by sending them around the world to retrieve their relatives, but fails. He is also shown to possibly have as many cousins as them as they appear along side the Chuckle's relatives: Nae Slacking (Scotland), Non Slacking (France), El Slackingo (Mexico) and Eskimo Slacking (North Pole). In Series 11 he appeared in the episode "Matchstick Men" as the house owner who makes models out of matches, then he appeared in the episode "Optical Illusions" as the TV weatherman, and again in the Comic Relief Special as the next door neighbor, the Chucks end up running over his cat. In Series 12 he appeared in the episode "Where's Auntie?" where he takes his Aunt for a stroll in the park, he then appeared in the episode "The Real Dan" as the exibition opener. In Series 13 he appeared in the episode "Dim Waiters" as the head of Upacrust Catering, he then appeared in "Prize Exhibits" as the museum manager and in "Knights To Remember" very briefly as the king. In Series 14 he was in the episode "Chips That Pass In The Night" as the owner of a theatre and in the episode "Run Robot Run" as a guard. In Series 15 he appeared in "Messy X-Mas" as a grumpy Santa Claus and in "The Purple Pimple - Mutiny" as the Captain of the ship, then in "War Of The Hoses" as the rival bin cleaner. In Series 16 he appeared in the episode "For Peats Sake" as the garden owner then in "Paul Of The Ring" as the Chef. In Series 17 he appeared in "Smugglers" as the robber and then in "The Lift" as the builder. In Series 18 he appeared in "Skipshape" as the annoyed man. In Series 19 he appeared in "Driving Ambition" as a golfer who get's annoyed with the Chuckles In Series 20 he appeared in "I Scream Men" as "El Slackino" an Ice Cream seller and in "Galloping Grandads" as a Nurse at the care home. In Series 21 he appeared in "Dishing Up For Trouble" as a Man who has Digital installed by the Chuckles which of course goes horribly wrong.. Personality * ﻿Unlike Getoutofit he uses his catchphrase from the first episode and throughout the series in most of the episodes. * He is not a very patient man and gets annoyed easily when the Chuckles are about, but if it gets too tense he breaks down and cries which sometimes the Chuckles comfort him and make him feel better. * But once when it got so bad, he fainted after they returned to his hotel after wrecking the place before. Catchphrases * "And remember...........No Slacking!" (Usually said to The Chuckle Brothers when they are working for him as he doesn't like Paul and Barry slacking off) * "I'll give you (Insert word here)!" What he sometimes says before he or anyone else chase Paul and Barry * "I used to be a (Insert talent here) you know" (Used when he likes to show off) * "You two!" (Usually said when the Chuckle Brothers arrive to ruin his day) Trivia * Jimmy is the real life brother of Paul and Barry Elliot (The Chuckle Brothers) and Brian Patton (GetOutOfIt). * Jimmy, who plays No Slacking, in September 2015, became engaged to a 25-year-old ChuckleVision fan he had met over Facebook, a relationship with a 59-year age gap between the two. The couple got married on April 15th, 2017. Category:Characters